The Dragons Ambassador
by stormshower084
Summary: Kedaha Thelon wasn't very good with people, he preferred isolation, and had almost no experience with people. He lived his life like his ancestors, talking with the dragons and mediating between them and humans. Now that they're gone however, it was his job to keep them informed of the human world. Now his job takes him directly to the human world. This wont end well. Slash.


Kedaha sighed as he walked through the underground cavern, why dragons liked to hide themselves away he'd never know but it certainly got annoying when he had information to bring them.

"I'm here! Come to give you information on your student!"

"Name?" The deep, inhuman voice shuddered in reply, it echoed throughout the cave and made it impossible to tell where exactly it came from. Not that anybody ever came around here.

"Natsu Dragneel." After a moment, the dragon rose out of the depths of the cavern, stretching its wings in the large space, and looking down at the man before him.

"Has my brat done anything interesting lately?" By lately, Kedaha knew he meant anytime in the last year, not including the seven years he disappeared off the planet.

"It seems him and the guild of Fairy Tail have decided to take on Tartaros. The last part of the Baram Alliance, now that Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis have been taken down." He kept his head low as he gave his report.

"Of course. I taught him never to leave a job unfinished." Kedaha nodded as the 'conversation' came to a lull. Most of the dragons he informed enjoyed talking about their students. Whether it was how cute they were when they were little, to how strong they were going to be. Igneel however was an exception to this. He didn't talk too much about anything, and was quite reserved around everything. Kedaha figured there was some story involved to that, but it wasn't his job to care, only to inform.

"Alright then. I must go report to the Sky Dragon about Wendy and then I'm taking my break." And he'd leave his brother to take up the slack. What were younger brothers for anyway?

"Before you go… I have a request." The old dragon spoke as Kedaha turned to leave. "Fairy Tail… Make sure none of our students in that guild die. It could easily happen, with Tartaros as their opponents." Before he could respond, Igneel retreated back into his cave, signaling their conversation was over, period.

"…Alright fine." As if he had any other choice. Kedaha began the journey to the closest town. There he'd rest for a few days before journeying north to the mountains. Luckily Grandine and Igneel didn't live but a few days journey from each other, so the trip wouldn't take very long.

Igneel's request weighed on his mind. Watch their students? They were dragon slayers…What did they need his help for? Sure he had power…But the nature of his magic wasn't as forceful, or direct as theirs. Was Tartaros that much more powerful than the other parts of the alliance? Regardless, it was his duty to follow orders, and he had one. He'd do his job like he always had.

It took him three days to reach Grandine's mountain. After spending an afternoon giving her an update on how Wendy was doing, it was time to head out, to the city of Magnolia and meet up with Fairy Tail. He had a two day journey by train, so he had some more time to think of a plan to get inside. They'd be on their guard, going up against the Baram Alliance, so they probably wouldn't let any mages in right now. He could impersonate a member of Tartaros and allow himself to be captured? But then he wouldn't be able to follow the dragon slayers when they go into battle. And he couldn't impersonate a member of Grimoire Heart of Oracion Seis because they had all been revealed.

He got onto the train that would take him to the next platform to reach his next train and sat deep in thought. He still hadn't come up with a good way to penetrate Fairy Tail. He still had time but he liked to have a plan in advance in case anything went wrong.

He sat down by the window, trying to ignore the ruckus that some other passengers were making on the train. He stared out the window, maybe he'd think of something after taking a short nap. But just as he was about to dose off the door to the train car opened and three people stepped in.

The first was very tall, and had spiky blond hair. He wore a navy blue shirt underneath a brown coat. His spiked headphones giving him an ominous appearance. The next was a man in a red coat with a bizarre shade of emerald hair. Kedaha took notice of the sword he carried on his belt. The next person was the most oddly dressed, wearing a knight's headpiece and a striped black and white shirt with blue pants.

"I hope you don't mind us sitting here, most of the others cars are taken." The green haired man spoke.

"Its fine…" He turned his head to look back out the window. But he couldn't take a nap with these people here, who knows what kind of unsavory things could happen? He'd just about managed to tune them out when they started speaking about their guild.

"I can't believe you actually managed to destroy the mansion…Isn't that Natsu and Gray's thing?" Green head sounded irritated.

"C'mon Freed baby, its not like I caused too much damage. And besides, what's a good mission without anything getting destroyed? Finding a lost dog? That was a stupid mission."

Natsu…Given how unusual that name was it had to be Dragneel… Which meant these people were members of Fairy Tail. Perhaps he'd just found his way in.


End file.
